Second Assaults
by LilAngelLady21
Summary: A new Earth-based radical group has risen ready to bring the colonies back home. Lies and deceit are the keys to survival as Duo tries to assemble a new Gundam team. Better summary inside.(Rating may change)
1. Knowing You Don't Belong

Gundam Wing: Second Assualts  
  
Twenty years after Endless Waltz, a new Earth-based radical group has risen ready to bring the colonies back home. Early intelligence prompts many colonies to build massive weapons, fanning the flames of unrest. Now, all that stands between peace and the end of all life is five kids with nothing left to live for.  
  
This is probably going to be my most nitty gritty fic ever. In future chapters expect violence, passion, and sexuality. As customary with an intense fic expect cursing. If you are uncomfortable with any of the aforementioned things, please turn back now... You have been warned...  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing nor am I affliated with anyone who does.  
  
Chapter One: Knowing You Don't Belong  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, how long do you think it's going to last?" A small dusty blonde girl asked her parents who were tucking her in.  
  
"How long what's going to ask?" Her bright red-haired mother asked happily.  
  
"Pacifism, peace, all of it..." The little girl asked. The mother shot the father an astonished look.  
  
"Where did you get such silly ideas?" She asked laughing nervously. "You shouldn't worry about such things." She said kissing her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Well somebody has to. Fate is never promised Mommy..." She said closing her eyes and hugging her bear. Her parents left the room and closed her door. Downstairs a heated discussion in hushed voices broke out.  
  
"Why are you filling her head with such things?!" The woman hissed angrily. "She's five years old! She doesn't need to worry about all this insanity of yours!"  
  
"I've told her nothing. I don't know where she came up with these ideas." The light blonde-haired man said calmly.  
  
"One day she's going to find out about us and who she really is. We can't hide it from her forever."  
  
"What should we tell her then? That her parents are floating around in space in a million pieces? That they died because of a 'electronics malfunction'? No she's young as you said. Let her be happy while she can." The man replied calm as ever.  
  
"She's a very intelligent girl, she will find out eventually whether we tell her or not. At the very least she deserves to know she's adopted..." The woman said regaining her composure and leaving the room.  
  
"I know... I know..." The man said with a quite sigh.  
  
Back upstairs the little girl sat at her door listening to everything. She climbed back in bed. "I know you aren't my real parents, you're my aunt and uncle. And I know you're worried about bad people on Earth. But I don't want to be your daughter, my parents did stuff, they helped people. They gave me teddy." She clutched her bear tightly. "Night teddy. Night Mommy and Daddy. I'll make you proud one day."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Sir, the Gundams are ready. Completely rebuilt to your standards and specifications." A man clad in a green combat uniform said approaching the tall blonde-haired man from behind.  
  
"Good now find some exceptional pilots to test them. And I mean the absolute best. I want to make sure these new improved machines live up to their counterparts..."  
  
"Right away Sir."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Hunny are you ready?" The red-haired woman asked knocking on her daughter's door.  
  
"Yeah coming." The girl responded half-heartily. They left the house and proceeded to the loading bays.  
  
"Bye Hunny I love you." The red-haired woman said hugging her tightly. "It will just be for a few days and besides it's Duo, you love Duo don't you?"  
  
"Of course Mom he's great!" The girl responded happily. It wasn't her future company she loathed it as the charade. The ever constant charade.  
  
"Good bye Dear. I love you see you soon." The tall blonde man smiled as he hugged her.  
  
"Bye Daddy. I love you too." She waved and loaded the passenger ship. Duo was waiting and saving her a seat.  
  
"Hey kid! How've ya been!" He exclaimed exuberantly as she sat down.  
  
"Great Duo thanks." She replied with a smile. The ship took off and it was a fairly uneventful trip to the asteroid where a small space colony had been built care of her aunt and uncle. She knew it was a secret compound where they were building something but she wasn't sure what yet On the way there she thought some things over in her head. "I wonder if Duo will tell me the truth... Yes I'll ask him. It's worth a shot at the very least."  
  
"What's wrong kid? You've been staring out of that window all day just about." Duo said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Duo, level with me, I'm 14 and I want to know who I really am..." She said glancing at him then back out the window.  
  
"You mean you know?!" He was clearly startled. She simply nodded. Suddenly there was a massive explosion in the distance. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"The colony we just came from yesterday." She choked out quietly as a tear streamed down her face.  
  
"Is that why you're here?! There was an assassination in the works?!"  
  
"You tell me Duo, you tell me..." She said turning and wiping the lone tear from her cheek.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
A/n: Ok so this is my grand experiment at doing something hardcore. Hope you enjoy this tid bit of a first chapter! If I get more than 2 reviews I might just keep it going! 


	2. Blood Runs Deep

Chapter Two: Blood Runs Deep  
  
She took off running towards the restricted areas. "Hey where are you going!" Duo yelled chasing after her. She slid to a stop in front of the door.  
  
"Open this door. She snapped pointing to the keypad.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"Incoming threat... Incoming threat... Prepare to launch defense assault." An electronic woman's voice said over the intercom system.  
  
"That's why..." She responded intensely. "I know my uncle was building mobile suits here now open this damn door!" Duo immediately opened the door and they both rushed in.  
  
"Harea stay here. Leave this to me." Duo said holding her back with one arm as the interior door opened. On the other side were ten massive loading bays each stocked with mobile suits. "GET DEATHSYCTHE READY!" He yelled taking off down the platform to the right.Harea gazed around as tarp after tarp was pulled of of the mobile suits. A man rushed up to Harea's side and ushered her back through the second door.  
  
"You can't be out her when the launch doors open Miss Harea." He said gently.  
  
"But Duo... Where is he going?"  
  
"Don't worry Miss. Duo's one of the best mobile suit pilots around. In fact he piloted one of those Gundams in the battle for peace years ago. He's the best we've got."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"I can't believe it's come down to this..." Duo gritted his teeth as he slid into his Gundam. "I can't believe it's only been 14 fucking years and I have to do this all over again... Heero buddy, I could really use you now..."  
  
"Launch sequence activated." The electronic voice rang out. The doors in front of Duo opened wide.  
  
"Well here we go..." He said blasting off into space. "What the... There's got to be a hundred of them!" He exclaimed eyeing the force they were up against. "We've got 20 and we're facing a hundred... More fun for me I guess..." He smiled and shot off towards the nearest opponent. "Gah! These must be those new Rogue models. They're faster than I though they would be and it's making them hard to hit." Even with Duo's expertise, these suits were faster than any he'd been up against and almost as fast as Deathscythe. They were definitely faster than the 56 models which were no more than redesigned Tallgeese built more for short consicive fights than all out battle. The Gun Cannons stationed on the asteroid were bulky and slow and of no real use because their heavy arm guns couldn't follow the Rogues fast enough to aim and fire.  
  
There was a sudden explosion right behind him that pushed him forward. He shot up to his screen and saw a white and blue blur blaze passed him. "Who..." He thought as he drilled his scythe into an oncoming Rogue mobile suit. "Pilot identify yourself." He said addressing the Wing Zero. No answer but it was clear they hadn't had much experience with a mobile suit let alone a Gundam. "I just hope you're careful whoever you are." He shook his head.  
  
The battle raged on for about 20 minutes until there were about 50 Rogues left versus two Gundams. "This is not looking good." Duo said finally nailing the one he'd been chasing. "At least they seem to have gotten the hang of things." He eyed the Wing Zero maneuvering like a pro was driving it now as it zipped around the Rogues. It seemed to be herding them up for some reason. "The cannon! They're going to try to blast them all at once with the cannon!" Duo exclaimed flying over and waiting for them to fly by. "You charge the cannon up and I'll keep them busy." He said flying up next to Wing Zero.  
  
"You don't have the speed." A low female voice said over the speaker. "I'm charging as I go now get the Hell out of my way." She said barreling past him. He dipped out of the way and stuck out the scythe in time to have three fly straight through it and blow up before the fourth figured out to dodge. He started hacking and shooting at everything that came passed him. In this manner he took out about 10 more ships. Suddenly the Wing Zero spiraled straight up and the other ships pursued for a few seconds before stopping and preparing to shoot. Before they could get one shot off, Wing Zero spun around and let out one mighty blast from its double cannons. Duo shot out of the way at the last second narrowly avoiding being blown up himself.  
  
"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" He shouted as he got caught in one of the explosions and rocketed away.  
  
"Come on we can take the rest..." The low voice responded flipping one cannon on to its back and whipping out its energy sword. Wing Zero lunged downward toward the remaining Rogues and in one pass took out three.  
  
"WOO HOO! Now these odds are a cake walk." Duo shouted as he lunged forward and took out the two nearest him. They finished off the last few remaining Rogues and headed back to the base. They stood staring each other down on a flat spot in front of the launch bays. Frantic workers inside gawked out the huge windows wondering who had the audacity to go against orders and pilot one of the Gundams. "Who are you?" He probed again.  
  
"You were supposed to tell me..." The pilot responded turning and walking towards the bays.  
  
"HAREA!!!" Duo shouted chasing after her. The Wing Zero pilot flipped on the screen revealing a helmeted figure. "Oh come on! That was a cruel joke!" Duo teased. The pilot stopped and took off the helmet slowly as long dusty blonde locks poured out and finally bright brown eyes appeared. Duo looked on in shock as in that moment he swore he saw Heero sitting there.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what I want to know?" She said continuing her walk to the launch bays. Duo snapped out of his shock and followed her.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?!" Duo exclaimed running over to her and hugging her.  
  
"I didn't..." She said solemnly. He looked at her funny and backed away a bit. He looked at her hard and long as she stood with her head dropped and a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Poor kid you got the best and the worst of the most opposite worlds. Come on let's talk over some food." He said quietly as he took her by the arm and led her away. 


	3. The Journals

I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I know anyone who does!  
  
Chapter 3: The Journals  
  
"No wait I don't get this... My Dad was an assassin of sorts and my Mom was the ruler of a now defunct country?" Harea asked confused and doubtful.  
  
"Yeah I know odd couple..." Duo said with a sad sigh that Harea caught but said nothing about. "But look I've got six of your Mother's journals she wrote that your Uncle found and told me to hold on to. I'm going to go get them and I want you to read them, ok?"  
  
"Yeah I mean, no I don't want to know what my parents were like." She said in playful sarcasm. Duo cracked a smile before getting up from the table and leaving the room. "I wonder why he sighed like that... Did he like my Mom or something?" Harea thought as she waited. "Or maybe he misses one or the other of them. I mean he must have known them if he knew my Uncle..." Duo interrupted her train of thought as he sat back down and slid the stack of books in front of her.  
  
"You've got plenty of reading to do but I still think I should start training you on how to pilot a Gundam. I mean you've definitely got potential and with a bit of training, you could be really lethal." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Duo... This really means a lot to me. You're all I have left now..." She got up and dropped to her knees as she hugged him tightly around the waist. "I love you. You've always been my best friend and took care of me."  
  
"Well I mean it's no biggie..." Duo said turning bright red. "I'd do anything for my best-friend's daughter." He said easing a bit and wrapping an arm around her. The color slowly faded from his face while she sat there nuzzled into his side. "Hey it's been a long hard day for both of us why don't you go get some sleep. I've got a few things to take care of."  
  
"All right." She responded letting go slowly. She stood up and slid the books on to her arm. Duo stood up and took three from her.  
  
"Here I'll help you with that." He said then following her out of the diningroom and down the hall towards the sleeping quarters. "Are you going to be all right?" He asked turning to face her when they came to her door.  
  
"Yeah I just need to absorb everything that's happened." She said with a tired sigh then pressed the door button with her free hand. They both walked into her room and sat the books down on her desk. Duo turned and walked out of the door. He was just about to hit the button when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait please." She said quietly and he turned to look at her. She got up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything. Night."  
  
"Night." He responded trying to keep from blushing again. She walked away and he closed the door. After the door had completely closed he turned around and slumped back onto it. "She's way to mature to be just 14..." He thought as he pushed off the door and walked away.  
  
Harea went back over to her desk her heart racing a little bit but she didn't know why. "I'm just stressed." She said quietly sitting down in the desk chair. She opened up the top journal and looked at the date. She opened another one and noticed they were out of order. She found the one with the earliest starting date and started reading. She was almost halfway through the first book when she yawned and laid her head down.  
  
"Just a quick nap." She said aloud as she closed her eyes. 


	4. An Incident

Chapter 4: An Incident  
  
"How could you lose an entire fleet of Rogues to 20 model 56's?" A tall short brown-haired man fumed as he sat down in a large leather chair.  
  
"Sir there weren't strictly model 56's out there." The general stated subordinately. "We have these satellite images to prove that the Colonial Freedom Army has vastly superior mobile suits at their disposal." He said carefully setting an envelope down on the desk. "We think they might be Gundams Sir."  
  
"Gundams really? Well you assume wrong. The Gundams were completely destroyed as was the main threat behind them." The leader said condescendingly.  
  
"Mr. Mayarindra, with all due respect no one actually saw the Gundams be destroyed and no remnants of Heero Yuy's body were found." The general replied carefully. "They say he was indestructible."  
  
"No man is indestructible on his own. Invincibility comes from the size of your army Mr. Jusyina. Now leave me to contemplate our next move. And see to it that the rebuilding process is under way as soon as possible." Mayarindra said waving a hand in dismissal.  
  
"Yes Sir." Jusyina said bowing and leaving the room.  
  
Mayarindra's ice blue eyes pierced the landscape outside his huge bay window. "An entire year or more of a setback. Now I have to start enrolling and training more pilots and build more Rogues. Perhaps some redesigning is needed in order to eliminate the Colonial Freedom Army. My family has to much time, money, and blood wrapped up in this vendetta to lose. And I will not fail like Oz. The Earth Unification Order will use the failures of the past to fight the future. Neo-Oz will succeed..." He said with a smirk as he got up and left his office.  
  
"The press conference is ready Sir." A woman said smiling warmly and gesturing to the main hall.  
  
"Good... Good... Mayarindra said smiling back.  
  
"Well this should be interesting..." Duo said sitting down in the main room and watching the giant viewing screen.  
  
"I'd like to start by saying thank-you to everyone who came out to this meeting. My name is Siezall Mayarindra. I'm sorry to hear about the unfortunate attack on the colony today and I'm announcing my pledge to find out who and why it has happened. I'm putting not only the resources of my family but my company as well to build a mobile suit force to protect not only the colonies but nations here on Earth from whatever unnamed rebel force maybe behind this heinous attack." He said with a charismatic sort of tone that would make anyone entranced by his words. "I am recruiting pilots, technicians, scientists, and anyone else needed to undertake this endeavor. I'm also looking for financial backing as this is a huge undertaking. In conclusion I'd like to issue this warning to those responsible; your time is limited. The peace will be upheld and all humans will be united under one banner as such." He said then smiled and bowed before leaving the podium. Questions flew up from the spectators but an assistant volleyed them.  
  
"Find the real threat to peace all right. I bet you are the threat." Duo said disgusted as he got up and left the room.  
  
"In coming ship... In coming ship." The computer voice rang over the speaker. "Identified as friendly. Prepare for emergency landing and ship evacuation."  
  
"Friendly?" Duo asked to no one in particular as he started running down to the loading bay. A ship with only half of one wing and one engine slowly slid to a stop in the bay and the doors closed behind it. Rescue workers in space suits rushed towards the ship and into the side door. Soon afterwards they pulled a long platinum blonde-haired man from the ship and carried him into the base. They rushed passed Duo as they carried him off the sick ward. "He is one lucky man." Duo said quietly. "To bad she didn't survive." He shook his head and followed behind the rescue workers.  
  
Harea woke with a start and looked around. She had been moved to her bed at some point and Duo was now asleep in her desk chair. She held her head in her hands, which rested on her legs. All night long she had been plagued by dreams induced by the words in her mother's journal. She wasn't all together unlike her mother from a life occurrence perspective she thought as she shook away sleepiness. Then a thought finally crept into her head. "Why is Duo still in here?" She pondered as she threw off the blankets and got out of bed. She pulled the top blanket off and took it over and wrapped it around him gently.  
  
She proceeded to go into her closet and pull some blue jeans and a tight short blue t-shirt to wear for a day of reading and research. As she was getting dressed still in her half closed closet, Duo woke up and looked around. He noticed her gone and a blanket around him. "Well she could have at least woke me up when she left." He said aloud as he stretched and got up.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you I didn't know how long you'd been sleeping." She called from the closet.  
  
"That's ok I've had less and lived. Are you getting dressed in there?" He probed with a squeak when a naked leg emerged from the open side of the closet.  
  
"Yeah and I'm having problems..." She said sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Problems?" Duo asked sure he didn't want to know.  
  
"I'm stuck!" She said with a laugh. "These jeans must have shrunk or something!" She said still laughing until she accidentally kicked the other door opened. Duo turned 10 shades of red and looked away as Harea quickly snapped up a shirt to cover herself up with. She had been sitting on the floor in nothing but a bra and panties with one leg seemingly poured into a pant leg. She slung the shirt off then awkwardly spun around and closed the door. After a few minutes and several bangs into the door Harea gave up.  
  
"That's it I'm never coming out of my closet!" She screeched.  
  
"Aahhh... I'd help but that would just be weird..." Duo said walking towards the door.  
  
"Well umm maybe if you closed your eyes and just pulled?" Harea said awkward and embarrassed. "I don't want anyone else to know I got stuck in a pair of pants..."  
  
"I... I... I guess I could... Give it a tried." Duo said embarrassed and feeling a feverish heat come to his cheeks. He walked over next to the door and got now on his knees. He closed his eyes and stuck his arms out. "Here I come." He said before scooting around to the opening. Harea took his hands and guided them down to the end of the leg.  
  
"Pull!" She instructed as she got set to push from the top. He did and slowly the pants slid off until finally they flew off taking Duo with them. He smacked his head on her desk and slumped over groggily. "Duo? Duo? Duo are you ok?!" She asked as she scampered over to him on all fours. She took him up in her arms and held his head on her shoulder. "Duo! Come on wake up Duo! Don't do this to me now! I can't lose you too!" She said over and over again becoming more distraught by the second.  
  
"I'm... I'm ok..." He mumbled bringing a hand up and rubbing the back of his head. A huge knot had formed where he impacted the desk. When he came to fully he opened his eyes and realized he was being cuddled by a half naked and near crying Harea. He jumped out f her arms and backed up a bit looking away the whole time.  
  
"Duo... Duo look at me." He slowly and nervously turned his gaze towards her. To his relief she had wrapped up in the blanket he left on the desk chair. "Are you sure your ok?" She said then sniffed. He nodded knowing he was desperately red in the face again. "Well it's just well... You left a dent..." She said pointing to the metal desk.  
  
"I'm fine." He choked out then swallowed hard.  
  
"Ok." Harea nodded and stood up. She went back into her closet and pulled out a pair of pants that actually fit.  
  
"There's someone in the sick bay that I think you might want to see." Duo called getting up off the floor.  
  
"Really who?" Harea called back as she came out and went into the tiny bathroom next to the closet.  
  
"Oh you'll see." Duo said trying to avoid looking at her. She was zipping around the room so much it was hard.  
  
"Well let's go." She said after what seemed like an eternity. Duo turned towards the door and reached for the open button. Harea stopped him before he could press it. "What happened just now, we're ok still... Aren't we?" She asked with a serious face. Something about the look she was giving him hearkened back to old feelings he'd long tried to forget. Feelings that were always there but buried by years of pain. After several tense moments of staring into that gaze, he leaned down as if a magnet dragged him in and kissed her on the lips softly but passionately. He pulled away and gazed at her a few more seconds as she looked at him stunned.  
  
"You really shouldn't wear colored contacts... I bet your real color is much prettier." He commented quietly before opening the door and walking out and down the hall. Harea shoved off the incident to the back of her mind and put on a concerned expression.  
  
"What was that all about?" She wondered as she followed him up to the sick bay. "Could he like me as something more... The way that I like him? Nah it could never work he's more than twice my age. It was a fluke; a slip; something... but not that no... I'd better just shove that childish notion out of my head now and let it go." She thought then shook her head to clear it out. She shifted her attention to who might be in the sick ward. That sent her mind racing again in a whole new direction.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!" Duo screamed in his mind. "She must think I'm some perverted, lonely old guy... Gah... She couldn't possibly like me could she? I mean the thing in the diningroom... NO! That was mistake. A Big mistake! But why couldn't I stop myself? She reminded me so much of..."  
  
"Duo isn't the sick ward down that way." Harea said interrupting his chain of thought. He spun around and noticed he had walked right passed the turn.  
  
"Yeah." He said then laughed nervously. "I guess I'm got a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention." He walked back and turned down the hall. "If she didn't think I was weird before she probably does now." He thought holding back the urge to smack himself on the forehead. 


End file.
